


Fuck Cute (Miya Atsumu x Reader)

by cherryglazerr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jealousy, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr
Summary: You and Atsumu have always been at each other's throats, from the very start. So why did seeing him with another girl in his arms make your blood boil?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 297





	Fuck Cute (Miya Atsumu x Reader)

The crowd ahead of you clears to the sides, making way to allow you to resume your confident strides towards your first class of the day. As you continue down the hallway, you exchange greetings with the students you pass, donning a pleasant smile on your face. You were (L/n) (F/n) - straight A student, council member, basketball team point guard, and overall, one of the most well-liked and respected students of Inarizaki High.

You hadn’t always been this person. Back in elementary and middle school, you had been branded the crybaby. Your peers weren’t necessarily being cruel - your kind-hearted, soft nature had indeed earned you the adoration of many of them. Still, your fragility and thin skin meant that most of your friends took it as their personal responsibility to shield you from the cruelties of the external world.

So as much as you appreciated the sentiment, you realized that you could do better than being the embodiment of a walking doormat. Which brings you to the present - your third year at Inarizaki High. 

Stepping into the noisy classroom, you walk past your chattering classmates to your desk, where you’re eagerly greeted by your friends, Yuki and Osamu. On your very first day of highschool, you had witnessed Yuki verbally annihilating a cocky second-year boy who had been harassing a quiet girl for her number - you knew immediately that you wanted her as your friend, and so, the rest was history. 

On the other hand, you and Osamu had always been close, with your friendship dating back eleven years to when your family moved to the house right next to the Miya residence. You two would spend hours playing in the yard, with Osamu teaching you some volleyball basics that he had learnt from playing in the school’s sports club. You definitely had him to thank for encouraging you to get into a sport in highschool, which eventually earned you a place as a regular on the Inarizaki girls’ basketball team. Even as you got older, he refrained from babying you, instead helping you grow out of your shell. In conclusion, Osamu was an angel. And then, there was his brother...

“Mornin’, princess.” 

Speak of the fucking devil.

Whipping around with a scowl on your face, you glare at the blonde in front of you, hissing back, “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!” With the ever-present obnoxious smirk still on his face, he teases, “Well, sure suits ya, doesn’t it? Or would you prefer sweetheart?” 

“God, how do you manage to ruin a good morning with just two dumb sentences?!”

Behind you, you hear Osamu whispering to Yuki, “Remember when I told ya about how Sumu’s mental age drops by five years during games? She’s the same every time he’s around.” After turning around briefly to shoot your giggling friends a death stare, you continue your little sparring match with Atsumu. 

If it weren’t for the fact that the two were twins, you would’ve seriously entertained the possibility that Atsumu was adopted. It was truly beyond you how someone as sensible as Osamu could come from the same family as the blonde asshole. As kids, he was _merciless_ with his teasing, which often led to you bursting into tears. He continued doing so even in middle school, which usually produced similar reactions from you, albeit a little less frequently. By highschool, however, you managed to develop enough of a thick skin and sharp tongue to hold your own against his provocations. 

The shrill chime of the bell sounds through the building, signalling the beginning of class. Placing a light hand on the small of your back, Atsumu leans down to your ear before whispering, “Well, this was fun, but I need to get to class. See ya after practice, princess.” 

The closeness of his body to yours makes you shiver.

Before you can return to your senses and push him away, or even chide him for invading your space, he’s already turning around and heading towards the door. Scoffing, you turn back to your friends, only to see them sharing knowing smirks. Raising an eyebrow, you sigh as they simply snicker instead of explaining their suspicious behaviour. 

Suddenly, Yuki shoots up in her seat, her face revealing that she had experienced some kind of epiphany. “Holy shit, guys, doesn’t Atsumu kind of remind you of a character from this one manhwa?!” Oh dear, you knew _exactly_ where this was going...

Clutching your hand dramatically, she exclaims, “Oh god, (Y/n), what if he turns out to be some kind of creepy yandere stalker who’ll end up killing you in a passionate fit of obsession!” With that, Yuki and Osamu continue conjuring up wild (and unhelpful) theories about the possibility of Atsumu hiding a secret psychopathic side. 

While you feel a slight tinge of guilt at your inattention to your friends’ conversation, as well as repulsion at your current thoughts, you find yourself unable to forget about his touch.

✵⋆✵⋆✵⋆✵⋆✵

The buzz from whatever the hell Yuki made you drink was finally starting to kick in. You feel her behind you, arms loosely wrapped around your neck as she drunkenly sways along to the suave beat. Closing your eyes, you tilt your head back and smile, feeling yourself slowly submerging deeper into a trance as you get lost in the mellow psychedelic tune that’s playing in the background. With the dimmed lights, it’s the picture of surreality. 

Until you open your eyes, and see him through a tiny space in between the dense sea of dancing bodies. He’s got a cute brunette in his lap, lazily tracing her fingers up his arm. And yet, he’s looking straight at you. 

Suddenly sobering up, you pull away from a concerned Yuki, rushing to get away from everyone, and especially, from him. Swiftly navigating your way through the crowd, you reach the hallway, which fortunately for you, had fewer people around to gawk at your upset state. Breathing heavily, you cringe at your behaviour. Since when did you care about what Atsumu was doing, or who he was hooking up with? You had never even been able to stand each other before. 

So then why was it that the sight of him with another girl in his arms made your blood _boil_?

“There you are! I got worried,” Yuki huffs as she leans against the wall next to you, struggling to catch her breath from having to run after you. Waving her off, you simply close your eyes, attempting to regain your composure. Seeing that you weren’t going to give her an answer, she sighs before tugging your arm, beckoning you to follow her into one of the rooms in the house.

“C’mon, we can join their game. It’ll cheer you up.”

You weren’t usually one for party games because somehow, they always ended up becoming suggestive. But maybe this time, you could do with the distraction. Upon entering the room, you realize that most of the volleyball team was there as well. Waving at the familiar faces, you two take a seat next to Osamu and Aran on the floor. After much back-and-forth discourse, the group finally agrees on 7 minutes in heaven. 

“There room for one more?”

And then, just as they’re about to begin playing, _he_ saunters in.

You can physically feel his gaze on you, but you choose to ignore him in hopes of distracting yourself. Logically, you were aware of how irrational you were being - technically, it really wasn’t your business anyway.

Willing yourself to focus on the game, you join in the laughter and teasing as pairs get pushed into the walk-in closet - most coming back out with flushed faces and dishevelled appearances. When your turn finally comes, you spin the bottle, watching as it gradually slows down to a stop in the middle of your little circle. 

You swear, the gods were deliberately trying to fuck with you today.

Oblivious to the mischievous smiles shared by the group, you begrudgingly make you way into the closet, waiting for Atsumu to enter as well. Suna winks at you two - dropping a teasing remark about how he’d “make sure to knock first” - before closing the door. 

“I’m sorry.”

Leaning against the wall opposite to the table he was sitting on, you raise an eyebrow in a pretense of ignorance, tersely responding, “I didn’t say anything, Atsumu.” 

He shoots you a look of disbelief at that, letting out a dry laugh before shaking his head and scoffing, “Man, how long ya gonna keep this up for? Fuck, (Y/n), I can’t keep playing this game. I did it to get a reaction out of ya, see if you’d get jealous or somethin’.”

And even if you weren’t thoroughly sure of what exactly had been transpiring between the two of you over the past few months, even you knew how to recognize a botched confession when it was staring you in the face. 

But, right now, you were fucking _livid_. 

“So let me get this straight. You spend months acting weird, with the flirting and the touching. Then suddenly, you deliberately decide to string along some poor other girl to what- to make me mad?”

You were seething now, eyes narrowed in a vicious glare as you slowly edge closer to his form before continuing, “I mean, do you realize how _childish_ and _fucked_ _up_ that is? You can’t just play with my feelings like that and claim you were doing it to ‘get a reaction out of me’ without sounding like an asshole!” 

At this he glowers, bending slightly to get in your face before snarling, “Yeah, yeah, I get it, I’m a dick for going that far, and I’m sorry. But spoiler fuckin’ alert, sweetheart, I’m into you. I’ve been into you for a while now, and it ain’t exactly a secret. So what the hell was I supposed to do to get yer attention when you weren’t even responding to my very overt hints?!” 

“Oh, I don’t know, Atsumu, maybe tell me about it directly like a _normal fucking person_?!” you shoot back sardonically. At this point, you’re practically at each other’s throats, your argument rapidly raging into a heated altercation of mindless jibes and verbal abuses. 

Eventually, you two run out of things to say, exhaling heavily as you fall silent. That’s when it fully registers just how close you two are - enough that you can feel his hot breath against your neck. Lifting your eyes up to look at him properly, you shudder at his gaze, hardened eyes smoldering with a burning intensity - it makes you mildly uneasy, like you’re an antelope caught in the path of a starved leopard. 

Fuck that. You weren’t anybody’s prey. 

Yanking his face down to yours, you pull him into a hard kiss, pouring into it, all your frustrations and rage. Without missing a beat, he reciprocates with equal fervour, pressing his hot mouth against yours in a ravenous fit of passion. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you slot your body further into his frame in a frenzied effort to pull yourself unbelievably closer to him. 

Conscious of the ache of having to hunch forward to reach you, he pulls away temporarily before backing further up the narrow table, placing his back against the wall. Before you can protest about the lack of contact, his large hands are on your waist, beckoning you to move into his lap. Settling comfortably on top of him, you hastily resume your liplock, reveling in the feeling of his calloused hands slowing inching upwards from under your blouse.

Driven by the heat settling in your lower half, you find yourself subconsciously grinding down into his lap, eager for _any_ kind of friction to help soothe your ache. It isn’t enough. Growing frustrated, you plant your hands on his broad shoulders, supporting yourself as you harshly roll your hips against his. Sensing your desperation, he chuckles to himself, but offers no help moving you against him. Asshole. 

As his lips release yours, wandering lower along the cut of your jawline, you sneer, “Are we really going to do this in here while they’re all out there waiting for us? Didn’t think you were that much of a slut, Atsumu.” Letting out a dark laugh, he shoots back, mockingly, “You don’t sound too concerned there, sweetheart. Besides, ain’t exactly Mother fuckin’ Mary yerself now are you, with how you’re grindin’ down on me like a little _whore_.” 

And then, he drives his hips up in a sharp thrust, eliciting a drawn out cry from your lips. Cooing condescendingly, he continues, “Aw, did that feel good, sweetheart?” Now largely unable to concentrate on anything other than the steady pressure of his hardness against your clothed cunt, you murmur something inaudibly in response. 

“ _I asked you_ -” he punctuates that with a harsh thrust against you, “ _if that felt good_.”

Too far gone to care about your lack of composure, you toss out all inhibitions and nod frantically, whining against his lips, “Yes, yes, for fucks sake, Atsumu, I need more!” Eyes widening slightly at your desperate state, he quickly switches back to his smug smirk before resuming his trail of kisses, now reaching your neck.

You’re about to protest at his inaction, thinking that he was going to ignore your pleas and continue teasing you, when you feel his fingers move your skirt aside before ghosting up your thigh. 

“Do you have any idea-” his fingers stroke over your underwear as he continues, “how many times I’ve thought about this? How many times I jerked off to the image of you squirming in my lap, practically _begging_ me to make you cum? Fuck, sweetheart, I’ve wanted this - _wanted you_ \- for so long now.” It’s almost endearing, really. But then his fingers begin rubbing tight circles against your clit, and the sweetness of the moment burns into something much more sinful. 

The mechanical action of his fingers against you, paired with the feeling of his hot kisses along your sensitive neck, has you whimpering weakly. You’re fully conscious of how loud - not to mention, pathetic - you sound, and how you were practically putting on a show for all of your friends outside - while you’re slightly embarrassed, a larger part of you finds that this knowledge has you growing slicker. 

Suddenly, you let out a sharp yelp before pushing him away from you. Glaring at him in disbelief, you complain, “Did you just... _bite me_?” Still donning that obnoxious smirk, he responds, “Yeah, and? Did I hurt the delicate princess?” Groaning in annoyance, you snap, “Yes, it hurt! God, why does everything always have to be so rough with you?!” 

Cocking an eyebrow at that, he replies, amused, “Too rough, huh? Really are a spoiled fuckin’ princess, aren’t ya? A’right, you want me to be nice? I’ll show you just how nice I can be, but first, we’re gonna have to change positions, sweetheart.”

Moving his fingers away from you, he lifts them up in the bleak light, eyes fixated on the slickness coating them. Just as he’s about to move them to his lips to clean them off, you decide to do something bold - wrapping a hand around his wrist, you pull them to your mouth, eyes locked on his salacious grin as he watches you suck his fingers clean, one by one.

“Now be a good girl, and lean against the table for me.” 

Your legs were still a little wobbly, but you obey nonetheless, holding on to the table behind you for support. It was almost shocking how soft Atsumu was being right now - at least, relative to his terrifyingly focused demeanour on the volleyball court, and general douchebaggery in person. Still, he wouldn’t be his organic self without the teasing and mild dominant undertones, but you weren’t complaining. 

And you _definitely_ weren’t complaining as he kneels in front of you, pulling your panties down and tossing them aside mindlessly. Taking one of your thighs over his shoulder, he begins pressing light kisses up the vast expanse of your skin, deliberately straying away from where you wanted him most. His eyes find yours as he continues, as if he was challenging you to ask for it. 

“Fuck, Atsumu, just do it.” 

He shakes his head in mock disappointment. Nope, that wasn’t it. God, his ego was going to be unbearable after this, but you were too desperate to care about that now. 

“P-please, Atsumu, please make me cum on your tongue.”

It was like you had flipped a switch. Immediately, he moves to your hot cunt, licking broad stripes against your clit. His ravenous, greedy pace sends you into a frenzy as you struggle to stay upright.

The sharp, embarrassingly loud moans escaping your lips were downright sinful now, but they only served to spur him on. The back of your neck grows hot as you hunch over slightly, feeling yourself reach closer and closer to your high - you were already worked up from his fingers, so you knew this wouldn’t take much longer. 

You’re conscious of the ache in your palms from your tight grip on the table, as well as the cramping of your upright leg - involuntarily, it had begun twitching, making it even harder to stay balanced. He notices. Using his free hand, he lifts your other leg onto his shoulders - out of actual emotional leniency, or simply due to the pride of knowing that you were now _completely_ and _utterly_ reliant on him for support, you don’t know. 

And when you grab on to his blonde locks, throwing your head back and tensing up as you reach your orgasm, you don’t particularly care either. 

You’re both silent as you fix your dishevelled appearances. The adrenaline rush was wearing off rapidly as the realization of the events that had just transpired fully sinks in. You find yourself unable to look at him for the second time that evening, albeit for completely different reasons.

Wanting to put off the confrontation for just a bit longer, you choose to open the door instead, mentally preparing yourself for the embarrassment and teasing that you would inevitably have to deal with. 

Only to be greeted by an empty room.

“Hey, guys, I think I heard the door open!” you hear Yuki’s voice exclaim before the group enters the room. And just as you expected, they’re all wearing the most obnoxious shit-eating grins you’ve ever seen. Clearing his throat, Suna teases, “So, it sounded like you two had fun. At least, I hope so, given that you were in there for a good half hour. We left the room so we could give ya guys some privacy.”

“That, plus we had to get out because the thought of Sumu having sex is gross enough to give someone an STD,” Osamu pipes up, wincing slightly at the mental image.

Yup, sinking into the ground forever sure sounded fucking _amazing_ right now. 

✵⋆✵⋆✵⋆✵⋆✵

Yet again, you find yourself in an awkwardly silent moment with Atsumu, having decided to pull him to a quiet corner of the house and properly confront the situation. It was almost jarring seeing him look so somber - the only time he was this serious was when he was on the court.

Hesitantly, you ask, “What we just did - was it supposed to be a one time thing?” 

“Dunno, sweetheart. Do ya want it to be?” 

Shaking your head in irritation at his pathetic attempt at nonchalance, you scoff, “You can’t answer my question with another question, dumbass!” And there you two were, once again retreating to your childish back-and-forth bickering. Well, at least the awkwardness had dissipated. 

Straightening up, you speak seriously, “Okay, clearly, we both want something more out of this. But how is this going to work? Are we suddenly going to be (Y/n) and Atsumu holding hands, suddenly become this cute couple? ‘Cause, in all honesty, we both know that’s never going to be us.” Snorting at that, he responds, “Well, who says we have to change anythin’? Why can’t we just do our own thing, whatever we’re comfortable with? Fuck that cute shit. I like what we have now.” 

Fuck cute, huh? Yeah, that’s definitely something that you can get behind. Especially now, as Atsumu’s wrapping his strong arms around your waist again and whispering in your ear some of the _other things_ that he’s thought about doing to you.


End file.
